1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data recorder and module, and more particularly, to a data recorder and module in which the data recorder collects data by accessing a plurality of modules in a predetermined sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a data recorder mounting data collection modules for collecting certain measured values and recording the measurement data so collected by the modules is known. Such a data recorder is constructed so as to accommodate a plurality of identical or different modules. The modules filter measurement signals received from sensors, convert the signal data to digital data and supply the filtered, digitized data to the data recorder.
The modules are mounted in slots provided on the data recorder. The data recorder collects data by accessing the slot-mounted modules in a predetermined sequence and then sorts the collected data by module and records the data in order.
The order in which the data is collected, or scanned, is determined by the software loaded in the data recorder. The scan is accomplished by Programmed Input/Output transfer, hereinafter referred to as PIO, in which data is transferred between the modules and the data recorder central processing unit, or CPU. The PIO method transfers data from the CPU one word at a time.
The disadvantage with the conventional data recorder is that the data transfer interval is the same for all modules, so detailed data cannot be acquired if the number of modules is large. In addition, as described above the PIO method is used for data transfer, so the data transfer speed is slow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful data recorder and module in which the above-mentioned disadvantage is eliminated.
The above-described object of the present invention is achieved by a data recorder mounting a plurality of modules for collecting data, the data recorder storing the collected data in a data storage means, the data recorder comprising:
data transfer control means for transferring data collected by the modules to the data storage means;
module identification data storage means, in which module identification data for identifying any particular one of the modules is stored in an order in which the modules are to be accessed; and
output control means for outputting the module identification data in order to the modules from the module identification data storage means in response to data transfer by the data transfer control means,
the data recorder capable of accessing one of the modules corresponding to module identification data output to the module by the output control means from the module identification data storage means.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the data recorder as described above, wherein the module identification data storage means comprises a rewritable memory so that the module identification data stored therein can be rewritten.
According to the invention described above, the data recorder can access the modules according to the sequence in which the module identification data for identifying particular modules is stored in the module identification data storage means. The module access sequence can be set by simply changing the sequence in which the module identification data is stored in the module identification data storage means. That is, the order in which the modules are accessed can be easily changed simply by rewriting the module identification data stored in the module identification data storage means.
Moreover, the speed with which information is input and output can be increased because the module to be accessed can be specified in response to data transfer initiated by the so-called Direct Access Method, or DMA, control, in which data collected by the modules is transferred directly to the module identification data storage means.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the data recorder as described above, further comprising:
audio input means for inputting audio and converting the input audio to audio data; and
control means for attaching the audio data input from and converted by the audio input means to the data collected from the modules and storing the data in the data storage means.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the data recorder as described above, further comprising:
detecting means for comparing module identification data corresponding to the module and module identification data supplied by the data recorder and detecting a matching thereof; and
control means for enabling input/output of data to and from the data recorder when the detecting means detects a match between module identification data of the module and module identification data supplied by the data recorder.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the data recorder as described above, further comprising storage means for storing the module identification data corresponding to the module, the module identification data storage means capable of being rewritten from the data recorder.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a data recorder for collecting data from a plurality of modules, the data recorder storing the collected data in a data storage means, the data recorder comprising:
audio input means for inputting audio and converting the input audio to audio data; and
control means for attaching the audio data input from and converted by the audio input means to the data collected from the modules and storing the data in the data storage means.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a module capable of being mounted on a data recorder that collects and stores data, the module being accessed by the data recorder, the module comprising:
detecting means for comparing module identification data corresponding to the module and module identification data supplied by the data recorder and detecting a match therebetween; and
control means for enabling input/output of data to and from the data recorder when the detecting means detects a match between the module identification data corresponding to the module and the module identification data supplied by the data recorder.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by the module as described above, further comprising module identification data storage means for storing the module identification data corresponding to the module, the module identification data storage means capable of being rewritten from the data recorder.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.